This invention relates to networks of devices in gaming establishments, including but not limited to electronic wager gaming machines, table games, servers, kiosks, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and devices for licensing features of gaming machines and other devices in a gaming establishment. Therefore, while much of the discussion herein pertains to licensing features of electronic gaming machines, it should be understood that the present invention pertains to other types of devices.
A gaming machine may operate as a “stand alone” unit or linked in a network of some type to a group of gaming machines. As technology in the gaming industry progresses, more and more gaming services are being provided to gaming machines via communication networks that link groups of gaming machines to one or more network devices (e.g., servers) that provide gaming services and/or game themes. As an example, gaming services that may be provided by one or more servers to networked gaming machines include player tracking, accounting, cashless award ticketing, lottery, tournaments, progressive games and bonus games. Recently, the present assignee has developed methods and devices for downloading game themes, peripheral code and other software to gaming machines.
Many of these gaming features are provided, at least in part, according to proprietary software, firmware, or the like, which will generally be referred to herein as “software.” For example, gaming machines may execute one or more types of game theme software and various types of peripheral software. Player tracking features of interest may involve software that executes on gaming machines and other software that executes on one or more servers. Still other player tracking software may execute on kiosks, networked table games and other devices. Much of this software is licensed, e.g., to gaming establishments.
It can be challenging to control the use of such software. Usage of licensed software may be relevant to various issues, including license fees owed by a licensee and/or copyright royalties owed by a licensor. However, it is currently not possible to obtain precise and timely license usage data. Instead, the software provider currently depends on the goodwill and cooperation of the gaming establishment to provide usage data. Similarly, if a gaming establishment fails to pay license fees, there is currently no way for a software provider to restrict or stop the use of the licensed software. It would be desirable to provide methods and devices that overcome at least some of these drawbacks of the prior art.